Shinobi VS Titan
by Namikaze Pakong
Summary: summary : 10 tahun sejak berakhirnya perang dunia shinobi ke 4,dunia kini sedang menikmati masa-masa damainya dan uzumaki naruto juga kini berhasil meraih impiannya menjadi hokage dan membawa pulang sasuke ke konoha ... namun kedamaian dunia terusik saat para monster bertubuh besar atau yang biasa disebut titan menyerang dan menghancurkan desa-desa besar dan kecil


**Shinobi VS Titan**

**summary : 10 tahun sejak berakhirnya perang dunia shinobi ke 4,dunia kini sedang menikmati masa-masa damainya dan uzumaki naruto juga kini berhasil meraih impiannya menjadi hokage dan membawa pulang sasuke ke konoha ... namun kedamaian dunia terusik saat para monster bertubuh besar atau yang biasa disebut titan menyerang dan menghancurkan desa-desa besar dan kecil .**

**disclamer : naruto milih masashi kishimoto tapi fic ini 100% milik saya :D**

**pairing : belum ditentukan .**

**genre : adventure **

**rate : T**

**warning : yang tidak suka jangan baca fic ini dan segera tekan tombol back dan fic ini masih banyak kekurangan jadi mohon pengertiaannya.**

** ^_^ selamat membaca ^_^ **

** .**

** .**

** .**

- Chapter 1 -

desa konoha sekarang dipimpin oleh rokudaime hokage berambut jabrik berwarna pirang dan bermata sapphire yup siapa lagi kalau bukan uzumaki narutu .

pemuda yang dulu dibenci kini menjelma menjadi pemuda nomor 1 di konoha.

*Hokage Room*

"fuhhh kertas-kertas ini seakan tak habis-habis", pikir Sang Rokudaime .

saat sang rokudaime sedang mengerjakan tugasnya menanda tangani dokumen-dokumen itu tiba-tiba "POFF" muncul asap putih dan setelah asap putih itu menghilang muncullah sesosok pria bertopeng anbu.

"lapor hokage-sama" ucap sang anbu sembari menunduk member hormat.

"ada laporan apa anbu-san" ucap Sang Hokage.

"kami mendapat informasi dari team pengintai bahwa muncul monster raksasa berwujud hewan entah darimana asalnya dan kini mereka menyerang desa iwagakura,kirigakure,kumogakure dan sunagakure", ucap sang anbu.

"monster apa mereka dan bagaimana status ke 4 desa tersebut ? ucap Sang Hokage.

"menurut informasi yang kami ketahui monster tersebut bernama titan dan desa-desa yang diserang oleh mereka semuanya hancur " ucap sang anbu.

"APA ?" pekik sang hokage terkejut bahwa ke 4 desa besar lainnya telah hancur.

"iya hokage-sama,sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah desa kita dan menurut info yang kami dapat,mereka para titan telah berjalan menuju konoha dan jumlah mereka sangat banyak" ucap sang anbu.

"baiklah,segera kumpulkan para shinobi berlevel jounin dan anbu !" ucap sang hokage tegas.

"Ha'i hokage-sama", ucap sang anbu .

*aula hokage*

"ada apa hokage-sama memanggil kami semua kemari ?" tanya pria bermasker berbaju jounin bernama kakashi .

"aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini untuk melakukan persiapan perang melawan para titan", ucap sang hokage.

"apa itu titan hokage-sama ?" ucap salah seorang diantara mereka.

"titan adalah monster raksasa berwujud hewan,singkatnya bentuk mereka seperti hewan kuchiyose", ucap sang hokage.

"menurut informasi dari team pengintai para titan tersebut sedang menuju desa konoha" lanjut sang hokage.

"terus apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk melawan mereka hokage-sama ? ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"kita akan bertahan untuk mempertahankan desa dari serangan para titan apapun yang terjadi! " ucap sang hokage tegas.

" ha'i " ucap para shinobi yang berkumpul.

*Ruang Hokage*

"apakah semua sudah siap shikamaru", tanya naruto kepada sahabatnya yang kini menjadi penasihatnya.

"sudah hokage-sama,tapi menurutku kita tidak akan bisa bertahan dari serangan para titan tersebut" ucap shikamaru.

"aku tau,makanya besok aku akan menggunakan jutsu 'itu' untuk melawan para titan tersebut", ucap naruto.

"apa kau yakin mau menggunakan jutsu itu naruto ?" ucap shikamaru ragu dengan keputusan sahabatnya yang kini telah jadi hokage.

"tidak ada cara lain kecuali menggunakan jutsu 'itu' karena musuh kita saat ini sangat kuat dan jumlah mereka pun sangat banyak", ucap naruto.

"memang kalau menggunakan jutsu 'itu' pasukan kita akan bertambah kuat", ucap shikamaru memberi jeda.

"tapi jutsu 'itu' adalah jutsu yang melawan takdir naruto!" lanjut shikamaru.

"aku tahu hal itu,tapi saat ini kita tak punya banyak pilihan kecuali menggunakan jutsu 'itu' untuk menambah moral dan semangat para shinobi kita" ucap naruto.

"baiklah terserah kau saja" ucap shikamaru pasrah dengan sikap keras kepala sahabat sekaligus sang hokage.

- To Be Continue -

yosh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 nya :D

bagaimana menurut kalian ? baguskah ? atau jelekkah ?

review kalian akan menentukan apakah fic ini akan dilanjutin atau di hapus ... dan untuk pairing saya masih bingung mau narusaku atau naruhina atau pairing yang lainnya ...

maka untuk pairing kita voting aja dari review oke (y)

tentang jutsu yang akan naruto pakai untuk persiapan melawan titan,apa hayo coba tebak jutsu apa itu ?

seperti bocoran di atas : jutsu tersebut adalah jutsu yang melawan takdir yang bisa membuat kami-sama marah hehehe :D


End file.
